In Quotation Marks
by angrockman13
Summary: Ellie Warner is the new girl at Glee Club, and her coming invokes emotions and flairs from all around the Club... including Arty! Yes, I'll try it: ArtyxOC- what the hell, the guy deserves it! Rated T set after "Vitamin D"
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a **_**Glee**_ **Fanfic, so I hope that it's good… lol but really, constructive criticism is accepted totally, also if you have a suggestion that will make the show better, than you should tell me… Please R&R!!**

Prologue

Ellie Warner didn't know where Lima, Ohio was. Only that it was in the western part of the state and home to the best Cheerleading program in the nation, as well as the worst football program in the nation.

But even that, she only knew from Wikipedia. Or at least, Wikipedia's sources- the city website and an article from the local newspaper about the football team losing again.

Her father didn't say much, other than that he needed to be closer to Cincinnati since his sister, Ellie's aunt, died of Breast Cancer.

"Then why can't we just move to Cincy?" Ellie remembered asking.

"This is where we're moving," her father had said.

She smiled at the memory of her father. Ellie shed no more tears. She had none left. It was her and her brother Ray now.

She lied to Ray, who was only thirteen. She told him that some good would come out of another death in the Warner family. "Another in a long line," she said to herself, often.

The problem was that Ellie didn't believe in good anymore. Her mother died when Ray was about three weeks old, and now her father was dead of an Overdose on Pain Medication. "Accidental," the pathologist told her, as if that would make her feel any better.

In between, both of her Grandpas died, as well as her Paternal Grandmother. An aunt and uncle were killed in an armed robbery in New Orleans, and Aunt Suzy died of Cancer.

Ellie cried only twice after her father died. Once when she was told, and once when she cleaned out his bedroom. Ray cried only a single time.

So when Ellie walked into William McKinley High School in December, there was no sadness, nor relief.

It was the same horrible feeling she had been feeling for the last thirteen years.

Black.

That was the best way Ellie could describe it.

In the hallway, she saw a sign-up sheet for the Glee Club, and had to giggle.

She forgot one thing from the Wikipedia article on Lima, Ohio.

Lima was also home to one of the proudest Glee programs in the entire nation.

And, young Ellie Warner wanted in.

**A/N: OK, so how was it? An update is coming very soon, and I know this chapter was sad, but it will be a happy story, I promise… Hopefully you guys R&R and tell me what you think!!**

**Thanks!!**


	2. Ticking

**A/N: I've just decided to add this first chapter quickly after the Prologue, so whatever… please REVIEW!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!**

One: Ticking

Will Schuster drove to work on that Friday morning with as much enthusiasm as her ever had, if not more.

When he walked into Glee, everyone was there. But there was a new girl, as well. "And who might you be?" Mr. Schuster asked her.

"Warner," she replied.

"Last or first?"

"Last," she nodded.

"And your first is?" he asked.

"Eleanor."

"Alright, Eleanor," he began.

"But most call me Ellie."

"Okay."

He showed her some of the basic choreography, and she learned quickly.

Mr. Schuster started to realiaze how much potential Ellie had. He began to envision Warner and Berry, the two Divas that would lead McKinley Glee back to National prominence.

Near the end of the rehearsal, he gave Rachel the music to "Big Girls Don't Cry" by Fergie, but set Ellie to perform Part B of the Duet (All-Female) Version.

It worked. "Perfect!" he said, raising a fist when they finished.

Tina and Finn sung a Minor Duet after that, and Rachel didn't seem to have a problem with it. They finished off rehearsal with a Group rendition of "Don't Stop Believin'", which had essentially become the trademark of the Club.

Except this rendition was better, because of Ellie.

When Mr. Schuster got home, he got on his computer and Googled the website of the Champions- National Champions of last year's show choir finals.

He went over the roster. Coached by a former Male Glee star- Check. Two lead quality females- with Ellie check. A strong male voice- Finn (and Puck really) made check. And a very solid supporting cast- Check.

McKinley had a winning formula.

And Will was excited.

Will's wife Terri came home to find Will doing a very embarrassing Victory dance and she laughed.

"Will Schuster, you're crazy!" she said.

Will figured "what the hell" and started doing a crazy "boogie," as he described it, with Terri, because frankly, he was so excited he could dance with a horse at this point.

"Come on, Terri, let's go to Carry's Steaks and Fries, and talk about baby names," he said.

Terri laughed an odd, off-kilter laugh that seemed to Mr. Schuster to be very forced. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Terri seemed to panic, her eyes widening and breath speeding up. She blinked a few times.

"Terri? Are you okay?" Mr. Schuster asked his wife.

"I'm fine," she told him, slowing everything down. "I'll take a shower to calm everything, and then we'll go to Carry's."

Will smiled at her, and then dialed Emma Pillsbury's number, wanting to talk to someone who could clean his brain. He laughed at his own joke before hearing Emma answer.

"Hi, Emma, it's Will."

"Oh, hey, Will," he could picture her smiling through the telephone.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," he said.

"Talk about what?" she asked.

"Is it possible that you could get New Directions booked for a show soon? Like, before Christmas?"

"I'll talk to Principal Figgins about it, but don't you already have your 'Hello, Happy Holidays' on the 16th, and the Exhibition on January 21st?" Emma asked.

"Yes, but both of those are just at McKinley," Will said, his eyes gleaming. "Could you get us in Caramel's tournament on the 20th?"

"But won't…" Emma began.

"Yes, Vocal Adrenaline will be there. But I think we're better than them."

"Really?" Emma inquired. "Because last week, you said you needed one more star."

"Yeah, I did," Mr. Schuster said. "But now, I think we have one more star."

"Tina is singing as well as you said she could?"

"No, but Ellie is almost as good as Rachel," Will said. "And, she's high-school age."

"Who's Ellie?" Emma asked.

"The new girl. She has talent."

Terri walked back into the room with her pink bathrobe on. She took notoriously quick showers. She cringed a couple of times. "Will, honey, I don't think I can go to Carry's tonight," Terri said. "I've got a headache, and I think I just need to lie down."

"One moment," Will said into the receiver, and heard Emma say of course. "Terri, I'll get you some Aspirin, but do you mind if I take Emma out to Carry's since her boyfriend is in Cincinnati for a few more days?"

"No," Terri said. "Not at all." But it was obvious to Will that she minded. Did Terri think Will liked Emma? He did, of course, but not in that way. Terri wasn't jealous, was she?

Couldn't be. "Hey, Emma, you want to join me at Carry's Steak and Fries in a half-hour?" he said into the receiver.

"Well, I don't see why not," Emma said.

"Great, I'll meet you there," Will said and hung up.

He quickly set everything up so Terri could lie down for a few hours. "Have a good time," Terri said, with the same surprising ingenuity he really hadn't seen before today.

He packed up a couple of small things and drove to Carry's, where Emma was waiting outside the door.

"I suppose it's like you to be her early," Mr. Schuster told her.

"Well, I was already dressed to go, and I live much closer," Emma said.

"Okay," Will answered.

They were seated by a man named Jeffrey who Emma said looked familiar. "He was the little brother of one of my ex-boyfriends."

"Oh, Brian? Yeah, from High School? Oh, now I remember him," Will said, not helping feeling a tinge of sadness.

"Yeah," Emma answered, absentmindedly. "So besides this new girl…"

"Ellie," Will interrupted, beaming.

"Yes, Ellie," Emma said. "What is going on?"

"Terri is sick, and she's been acting kind of weird.

"How so?"

"She isn't having the problems that everyone said she would have if she was pregnant, but she has other problems, like she starts breathing really fast and sort of panics whenever the subject comes up, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand what you mean in some ways," Emma said.

"Like understanding what?"  
"Everything," Emma said, something about the way she said it being so faraway.

Like an Emma way. There was truly no other way to describe everything about her- Emma was one of a kind. Her exotic clothing patterns (like wearing the lime green and forest green dresses) were simply Emma. So was her need to be so clean, such as when she took four (count 'em, four) decontamination showers after Kurt puked on her feet. So was her look and her voice and everything else about her. She was Emma, the School Guidance Counselor. But more than that, for Will, she was just Emma. Less is more.

To Will, anyways.

Will ordered a steak and fries, and Emma remarked that Will didn't need a menu. "You just look at the sign- Carry's Steak and Fries, alright I'll have Steak and Fries."

He laughed. "Yeah."

The two sat in a half-awkward silence for a few minutes, Will quickly losing count. "Ken is out of town for the week, huh? Cincy, right?" Will asked, trying desperately to strike up a conversation. He didn't hate silence, but he hated awkward silence.

"Yeah. He's with some of his friends from college. They decided to have one of those 'Male Bonding' experiences, you know?" Emma said.

"Yeah, you know, I like Ken a lot. He's a good guy. Gritty. He's an underdog of sorts, but he works hard, and you want to root for him," Will explained, a speech that philosophical coming out of his mouth surprising even him.

"He certainly is," Emma said, and their food arrived.

"Excuse me, Emma, but I eat fries like a pig," Mr. Schuster said, a grin and a lick escaping his lips.

"So does Ken," was Emma's quite dignified reply.

"Hey, we're men," Will said. "It's primal instinct."

"It's disgusting," Emma informed Mr. Schuster.

"Well again, we're men," Will tried to defend himself.

Emma Pillsbury just laughed.

Will Schuster laughed along.


	3. A Bottle Of Lipstick

**A/N: Sorry about all the problems I had with updating the second chapter, especially those who were waiting patiently!! Thanks to all who reviewed!! I love reviews!! By the way, please review… seriously!**

Two: A Bottle of Lipstick

Rachel Barry cried the entire night. What could have been worse than this? The situation with Tina blew over eventually, because her talent far surpassed Tina's. The same rule could be applied to Quinn Fabray.

How dare she come in, straight from Phoenix, Arizona, and becomes the star? Ellie Warner, no! Rachel Barry and Finn Hudson would lead McKinley back to their place among the nation's elite.

Not Warner and Hudson or Warner and Puckerman, or, for that matter, not Warner herself!

Rachel Barry! It didn't sound arrogant, or beauty queen-ish. But it was beautiful, and Rachel was the girl-next-door of Glee Club.

But now she had competition. "I'm the best in Ohio," she would tell herself, and she was positive it was true.

Until today. Ellie had the inspirational story, the perfect smile, and the jobbed boobs even at what? Sixteen?

All Rachel had was a bottle of lipstick. A bottle! That bottle was going to last her until her Birthday on the 4th of February!

She was lying in bed, both her dads asleep on the other side of the house. Rachel had a beautiful, powerful voice. It was bigger than Ellie's, for sure.

But even Whitney Houston told Costner she would always love him softly, at least the first time the Chorus came around. It felt like Ellie could sing the Phone Book and people would listen. They'd buy it.

All Rachel had was a bottle of lipstick.

Was Rachel pretty? Finn thought so, therefore, she had to believe she was. But Finn had the Cheerleader, Quinn Fabray.

Look at that- Finn and Quinn. Isn't that adorable! But hell, even Rachel could tell how Finn watched Ellie's ass shake from side to side when she was humming "Halo" by Beyonce coming out of the bathroom that day.

Only her first day of school and Ellie already had all the guys swooning. Rachel thought that Ellie was probably pleased with herself.

Most people are jealous and sometimes disappointed when somebody else does something they've been trying to do for so long- effortlessly.

It ruined Rachel Barry. Ellie had managed to get on Mr. Schuster's good side, become Finn and Puck's new Cherry Pie, and sing so soft and tender that even Rachel was impressed.

So, Rachel cried.

All she had was a bottle of lipstick.

She partially got a hold of herself around 2 AM. She took dozens of deep breaths. She thought about Finn, Tina, Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, even Quinn and Puck.

But not Ellie Warner.

Glee Club was Rachel's life. And, since Ellie was _so _beautiful and _so _talented and _so _everything, why couldn't she just hurry up and become a solo act?

So Rachel could still light up the McKinley stage, and, still, as the lead.

Not Ellie's groupie.

Rachel Barry was nobody's groupie. She knew she had to prove it to Mr. Schuster, and prove it to Ellie Warner!

She looked at her nicest dress in her closet. It had to be one of only a small few tops that she had that didn't have a Slushie stain on it.

Rachel told her dads that the reason she always had a stain were food fights that everyone had. And liked, with her friends.

But, she didn't have any friends outside people in the Glee Club, and she didn't see that changing anytime soon.

Ellie Warner would make sure of that.

Unless…

Unless Ellie knew how bad Rachel was hurting. Maybe she, too, lived for show business! Was it possible that Ellie had seen _West Side Story _hundreds of times? Was it possible that Ellie had seen every YouTube video on Choreography ever made?

No!

Ellie had just gone up and sung. She had no devotion, and no care.

Not like Rachel. Rachel didn't care about anything else. By her own admission, she had no life.

Ellie did. As far as Rachel was concerned, she could have been a goddamned model.

So why was she ruining Rachel's life? Jealousy?

Rachel knew Ellie's story. She was orphaned, several Aunts and Uncles dead, only one grandparent left.

Maybe, since Rachel had all those things Ellie didn't, then Ellie was jealous. That was plausible.

Rachel made it her undivided attention and mission to get back at Ellie any way possible and return to her rightful place among the McKinley greats.

Rachel Barry would strike.

She hated this girl, after one day, and her mind never changed!

Rachel was the most stubborn person she knew. She wasn't arrogant, only realistic, and it was this arrogance that was being shaken.

It was all Ellie Warner's fault! Rachel began believing that Ellie really was doing this (moving to Lima, joining Glee, shaking it, everything) just to spite Rachel Barry.

She knew it.

Because Ellie Warner had everything.

And all Rachel had was a bottle of lipstick.


	4. The O Word

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed!! I'm so excited to get some… Okay, HeadoverJonasFan4Life had a comment about Rachel's attitude last chapter that I will take into consideration… don't be afraid to offer suggestions, because I've only written 3 stories- I'm not an expert… Ok, so here we are:**

Three: The O Word

Artie Abrams entered the Password to get into his E-Mail Account, which was "Guithook" but he was thinking about changing his password to "Warner."

She was beautiful. And, Artie couldn't get her out of his head. Was she all that original? No, she wasn't anything all that new, in the truest since of the word.

Yet, she was different than all the other girls Artie knew that were just as beautiful. Ellie Warner cared.

She cared about the kid in the wheelchair. To put it lightly, that did not happen with other beautiful girls. "Oh, God, get the cripple away from me." They would say horrible things like that, as if Artie was some sort of robot or pet you could just talk bad about without them caring.

Ellie wasn't like that. She had smiled at Artie, and really smiled. She hadn't given him a plastered smile, one that somebody put on to get out of having to do homework.

Artie knew when someone was just pretending to be nice to him. It happened so often that it didn't even bother him that much anymore.

"Loser," they'd call him. Why, because he was handicapped? Or smart? Or had braces? Or a combination of the three? It used to really get at Artie, and hurt him.

He tried to not let it bother him anymore. What was the use of arguing with someone who didn't understand? Nobody did. There was a difference between being unpopular and being called "wheels" in front of teachers.

Artie had already fallen for Ellie. It was kind of sad, in a way. The wheelchair kid fantasizing about a beautiful woman simply because she smiled at him?

He knew how crazy it sounded, but he didn't care. Only Artie knew what it was like to be the wheelchair kid.

Ellie clearly didn't know, but she knew loss better than anyone Artie had ever met. He did like to think about what it was like back when he could walk.

Ellie made him feel like he could walk again, even if he knew he couldn't.

He logged in, and watched an interesting YouTube video on the subject of Russian Culture that one of his friends from Cleveland had sent him.

Then, he began a conversation with his Pen pal, whose real name he didn't know. But, he was known as NaSpaw, while Artie was whatsmellsinhere.

He thought it was funny, so he had picked it from a line of suggestions that the service had given him.

His pen pal told him everything. He returned the favor.

Soon, they had become pretty good friends.

In any case, they had a pretty good chat and then Artie logged off so he could go read about the promised Performances from the Glee Club's website, which Rachel ran (what a surprise.)

It said that according to Mr. Schuster, New Directions was now in Caramel's tournament this month. That was interesting.

"Artie, you're pretty good at Guitar," she had told him when he asked Ellie afterwards about his band connections.

Did he care about stupid comments like that? He had learned to accept and appreciate any compliments he could get. They were few and far between.

Artie picked up his Guitar from outside his Bedroom closet, and began strumming quietly. He didn't have a song he was playing, but he could care less.

Ellie liked it when he played the Guitar. That was good enough for him. "But it's OK," he'd tell everyone who was fake concerned about the wheelchair.

He only would tell people who really were concerned the truth. And, the truth was that he really wished he could walk again. It ached, but for the most part, it didn't really affect him.

He was a normal kid, besides the fact that he couldn't walk. It seemed like Ellie realized that.

Artie didn't feel like trying to remember pretty girls who would give him the time of day. He couldn't even rack his brain to find one. He laughed now. Ellie was enough to make him laugh. She reminded him of someone he had known. Years ago, Artie had known the person.

It was a girl.

Her name started with…

An O?

Oh, wow, Artie didn't have a clue. What was her name?

He pondered the question for a few minutes, before finally simply giving up.

It wasn't worth it.

Artie continued to simply go through things on the Glee website, commenting on Rachel's blog about the whole club really coming together as a group, saying that it was "big that we can really be understood by each other."

He checked back to his AOL for a moment, and saw that one of his friends from Cleveland had sent him a reply. They were talking about the friend's girlfriend.

Her name was Amy, and Artie had seen a picture of her. She was smokin' hot.

Artie worked quickly on an Algebra assignment, pausing once to go to the Bathroom and wheel back near his bed.

He laughed when he saw what was on his bed. His cat, Stew, had climbed up from under his desk and was now halfway on the bed, but he was also partially hanging off of it.

"Stew, you're crazy," he laughed, and got a gentle purr in response. He stroked the cat slowly, rubbing his fingernails against it, and laughing.

"You really are nuts," he told his cat, and got back on his Computer. He wrote a note to his English Teacher about him being absent three days before, and needing the extra day to complete the assignment. He e-mailed it.

His Cell Phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered. "Hey," said Finn Hudson.

"Oh, hi, Finn," he said. "What are you calling for?"

"I just wanted to know if you could bring your Guitar over when you tutor me on Sunday?"

"Uh… sure," Artie answered. "Let me bring it in a protective case."

"Of course. Puck will come over after you finish actually tutoring, so that's why we are gonna have some real Jam sessions. How do you feel about playing 'Jump' by Van Halen?" Finn asked.

"That's a great song. I know most of it," Artie beamed.

"How about 'Alive' by Pearl Jam?"

"I know all of it," Artie said.

"Okay, I'll see you then," Finn told him.

"Alright, bye," Artie said, and hung up.

He got back on his computer, but he didn't know why. Artie liked to do things like that. He'd be on his computer or playing his Guitar for hours at a time. He said it was like other kids playing football or something like that, except obviously, he couldn't do that.

Olivia? Was that the girl's name? No, it wasn't. Olivia didn't sound right.

He watched the performance the guys had done of "It's My Life/Confessions Part II" during the competition with the girls. That moment, on screen, was a shining moment for Artie. Nobody was about to tell him different.

Artie clicked back to the Glee website, and saw that Rachel had added Ellie's name and picture to the website.

There it was- Ellie O. Warner.

Suddenly Artie knew the girl's name. Except O wasn't her first name.

Eleanor Ophelia Warner was her full name, and Eleanor and Arthur had run around together as little kids.

Ellie had reminded Artie of Ellie.

And, she had reminded him of Ophelia.


	5. Alternate Reality

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy with schoolwork and such, so anyways… here's the next Chapter. This does deal with Quinn's pregnancy, certainly a lot more than it deals with Ellie. These storylines will be interchanged throughout the story…**

Four: Alternate Reality

Finn Hudson sang out all the words to "Jump" by Van Halen. Thus was awesome! Artie was playing that classic Eddie Van Halen guitar, and Puck was even contributing the Bass a little bit.

They were really all having a great time. Especially Finn. Puck and Artie both played their instruments, and they both did that fairly well.

In any case, Finn sung. He sung better. And he jammed like there was no tomorrow when a great song like this one came on.

He finished up the last note, and high-fived Puck and Artie. "That was incredible," he told all of them.

Including himself.

He thought that maybe this new girl would energize the club, and that maybe they could do something in Regionals- against Caramel.

Sectionals weren't until the 12th of January, but that was going to be easy.

Finn tried to push it out of his mind, as Artie hit the opening chord of "Blaze of Glory" by Bon Jovi.

He began to sing the entire song with great intensity, and really got into it, jumping around his bedroom when they got to the final chorus.

Artie hit the last note, and even Puck was excited. "Hell yeah," Puck said. "This is fun."

Finn beamed, and he knew he had stuff to do later on. Dealing with Quinn and Rachel was not going to be easy.

But, for the time being, Finn was content with running around singing about his woman leaving him, and everything else that came along with Glee club.

Eventually, Artie had to go home for some reason after his mother gave him a call. That left Finn and Puck, the football stars, alone in the Hudson home.

"Sooo…" Puck began.

"Yeah," Finn said, shaking his head. "Yeah."

"How are you handling it, man?" Puck asked, concerned about his friend's wellbeing.

"Truth be told- I don't know. I really don't," Finn said.

"Hey, if I told you something about Quinn, would you get mad?"

"What?"

"Well, see, Quinn's baby is…" Puck started.

"What man, what the hell?"

"It's mine."

"No. No, man. You probably got drunk or something and don't remember what happened."

"Finn…" Puck tried.

"No. Quinn would never sleep with you. She wouldn't. We conceived in the hot tub," Finn said to himself more than to Puck.

"She was drunk, and mad at you for joining Glee. And, so was I. I hadn't bounced Santana in weeks. And, I was pretty wasted."

"Man, you're wrong. There's some mistake. Your dad had memory problems. Maybe you do too," Finn said.

"I'm sorry," Puck said, and took his Bass home.

What had happened? Why had everything gone so wrong? Finn knew Quinn vehemently disapproved of him joining Glee club, but sleeping with his best friend? Quinn's best friend's boyfriend?

At Santana's house? No, there was something that Puck wasn't telling him. Or, was there?

Puck wasn't a liar. But, he made mistakes- big ones. All the time. This time, he had gotten way to far into it, and couldn't get out.

Now, Quinn was pregnant with Puck's kid. But, really Finn's. That's the way he had to look at it. Even if the kid wasn't biologically his, Finn's mindset, he hoped, wouldn't change.

The kid was still emotionally his. Now, he had to figure out a good lie to tell Quinn how he had found out. Even if Puck had been a terrible friend, he still was his best one.

He couldn't let Puck hang out to dry like that? Could he?

Puck had known Finn since 2nd Grade, but Quinn was more recent. It was more spontaneous, and they started dating quickly after they met.

But, Puck was Puck. And, he had said it was alright when Finn had made stupid mistakes in the past that could have ruined their friendship.

Now, it was Finn's turn.

He had convinced himself to have a positive attitude about the whole situation.

It was hard, though, he had to admit. His best friend and his girlfriend both betraying him like that. He told himself to just calm down, and had to think of therapist ways to deal with his anger. And his sadness. That was much worse.

Finn misread what Puck was trying to do. He wasn't trying to gloat, or infuriate Finn. He was trying to help him.

For that, he commended his friend.

Puck and Finn had laughed off so many things it was really unimaginable that anything could break the bond.

There were reasons for optimism, and one was that Ellie Warner. The new girl from Phoenix had been a singing champion in Arizona, and was bringing her great voice and even better ass to Lima.

Oooooh, baby.

Finn thought about alternate realities where weird things happened. It just happened that his reality was now not very realistic.

It was now very _alternate. _

Puck had slept with Quinn. Finn's Quinn!! Not his! And now Quinn was pregnant by Puck.

That certainly wasn't Finn's reality yesterday.

An alternate reality had become all too real. And now, Finn Hudson was trying desperately to leave.

**A/N: OK, so that is Chapter Four. I'm really sorry about everything and the long updates, but please REVIEW!! I never believed how big a review could be until I started writing! Thanks to all who reviewed!**


End file.
